Warriors: A Nightmare's Truth
by Snowcloud04
Summary: Snowpaw, a young RiverClan apprentice, has a vision from StarClan telling her she has to help save the clans, otherwise, destruction will rain down on the forest. Killing off every cat in every clan. Will young Snowpaw, with the help of a few friends made along the way, be strong enough to save the clans from their doom? By Snowcloud04
1. Prologue

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

 **SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER **BURNSTAR** \- light brown tabby tom with orange eyes

 **APPRENTICE, FLASHPAW**

DEPUTY **NIGHTCLAW** \- all black she-cat with midnight blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, ASHPAW**

MEDICINE CAT **MOUSESHADE** \- black tom with white paws and tail

 **APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW**

WARRIORS _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

 **LITTLETAIL** \- small gray tom with a half tail

 **DARKSTORM** \- solid black tom

 **DAWNFUR** \- silver she-cat with light blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, BROKENPAW**

 **BRIGHTPELT** \- white and silver she-cat

 **THORNFEATHER** \- pale gray tom with a scar across his face

 **SNAKETAIL** \- big ginger tom with black stripes

 **APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW**

 **WILLOWFANG** \- ginger she-cat with white paws

 **MAPLESPARK** \- brown she-cat with white and black splotches

 **SPIDERFANG** \- dark gray tabby tom

 **PEBBLESONG** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **DOVESONG** \- silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **AMBERGAZE** \- ginger and white she-cat with pale green eyes

 **OAKHEART** \- ginger and brown tom

 **DAISYLEAF** \- white she-cat with light brown paws

 **WOLFHEART** \- big dark gray tabby tom

APPRENTICES _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

 **FLASHPAW** \- silver she-cat with white stripes

 **ASHPAW** \- dusky brown tom

 **RUNNINGPAW** \- sleek silver tom

 **BROKENPAW** \- black tom with dark gray stripes

 **MOSSPAW** \- dark brown she-cat

QUEENS _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

 **FLOWERTAIL** \- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

 **BLUEHEART** \- smoky black she-cat

ELDERS _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

 **BLACKEAR** \- dark brown tom with one black ear

 **SHADEFUR** \- dark gray she-cat with white splotches

 **THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER **ICESTAR** \- pure white she-cat with a fluffy pelt

DEPUTY **SWIFTTAIL** \- thin pale brown tom

MEDICINE CAT **CINDERPOOL** \- dark gray she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, WINDPAW**

WARRIORS _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

 **HAWKTAIL** \- large ginger tom

 **APPRENTICE, PINEPAW**

 **SHREWCLAW** \- black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **SNOWINGRAIN** \- white and silver she-cat

 **BRAMBLESHADE** \- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, ROCKPAW**

 **BERRYSONG-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **ROSESONG** \- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **NUTFOOT** \- dark brown tom with gray eyes

 **NIGHTFOG** \- solid black tom with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, LILYPAW**

 **FROZENSHADOW** \- black and white she-cat

 **PETALNOSE** \- very small dark ginger she-cat

 **DARKPELT** \- all black tom

 **OWLFUR** \- light brown tom with a white underbelly

 **GRAYSTREAM** \- gray she-cat with a white muzzle

 **APPRENTICE,SOFTPAW**

 **DUSTFUR** \- dusky gray tom with missing tail tip

 **STONEPELT** \- big pale gray and black tom

APPRENTICES _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

 **PINEPAW** \- small tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly, daughter of Berrysong and Nutfoot

 **SOFTPAW** \- dark brown she-cat with white underbelly

 **WINDPAW** \- thin silver she-cat with white splotches

 **LILYPAW** \- small golden tabby she-cat

 **ROCKPAW** \- gray striped tom

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **GOLDENEAR** \- brown tabby she-cat with golden brown ears, tail, and underbelly

 **POPPYDAWN** \- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **FALLENGAZE** \- ginger tom, blind in one eye

 **LIONFEATHER** \- black tom with white underbelly and paws

 **WINDCLAN**

LEADER **CROWSTAR** \- light brown tabby tom

DEPUTY **ALDERHEART** \- light ginger tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SWEETPAW**

MEDICINE CAT **POPPYWING** \- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, DUSKPAW**

WARRIORS _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

 **RAVENBLAZE** \- black tom with gray stripes

 **PEBBLEWHISKER** \- sleek silver she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

 **OWLBERRY** \- ginger tom with green eyes

 **SWIFTBREEZE** -small silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, FOXPAW**

 **BIRCHPELT** -small gray and brown she-cat

 **DUSTSTRIPE** \- creamy brown tabby tom

 **REDWHISKER** \- ginger and white tom

 **TIGERLEAF** \- ginger striped tom

 **SPRINTINGFLOWER** \- white she-cat with tan ears, paws, and muzzle

 **LARKWING** \- pretty pale gray she-cat with tan splotches

 **BRACKENPELT** \- ginger tom with green eyes

 **LIGHTNINGSTRIKE** \- dark gray tabby tom

 **MINTFOOT** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with misty green eyes

 **WEBTAIL** \- dappled silver tom

APPRENTICES _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

 **FOXPAW** \- ginger she-cat with black splotches

 **WILLOWPAW** \- pale gray she-cat

 **DUSKPAW** \- pale gray tom with green eyes

 **SWEETPAW** \- dappled golden she-cat

QUEENS _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

 **MORNINGFLOWER** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes (Mother of Dapplekit, Mothkit, and Rosekit)

 **SILVERFROST** \- small silver she-cat with a white tipped tail and ears

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **CLOUDSONG** \- white and silver tom

 **BLUECLAW** \- dark gray she-cat

 **NOTAIL** \- ginger she-cat with a stub tail

 **RIVERCLAN**

LEADER **POPPYSTAR** -pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

DEPUTY **WINTERPELT** \- white tom with black splotches

MEDICINE CAT **MISTINGRIVER** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SOARINGPAW**

WARRIORS _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

 **RAPIDPELT** \- sleek light gray tom with green eyes

 **RAVENHEART** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, REEDPAW**

 **MISTYSHADE** \- sleek silver she-cat with sky blue eyes

 **MOSSWHISKER** \- long-haired gray tom with two black paws

 **PETALLIGHT** \- black she-cat with a white paw

 **APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

 **JAYSTORM** \- dark gray tom

 **HOLLYSPLASH** \- pretty brown she-cat

 **RIPPLEWING** \- cream-furred she-cat

 **SPECKLEFOOT** \- light brown tom with black speckled paws

 **APPRENTICE, SOOTPAW**

 **ADDERTAIL** \- brown tom with a long tail

 **SILVERFEATHER** \- silver she-cat with a white speckled pelt

 **PUDDLESPLASH** \- golden brown she-cat with a black muzzle, paws, and tail

 **LEAFBREEZE** \- silver she-cat with brown front paws and tail

 **FIRECRYSTAL** \- orange and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

APPRENTICES _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

 **STORMPAW** \- black and silver tom (Brother of Soaringpaw)

 **SOOTPAW** \- ginger tom with a gray muzzle (Brother of Reedpaw)

 **SNOWPAW** \- white she-cat with black tipped ears, daughter of Winterpelt

 **REEDPAW** \- light brown tabby tom (Brother of Sootpaw)

 **SOARINGPAW** \- black she-cat with silver muzzle (Sister of Stormpaw)

QUEENS _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

 **BRIGHTPETAL** \- pure silver she-cat with one green eye and one blue (Mother of Flowerkit (has the same eyes as Brightpelt) and Honeykit)

 **HONEYFUR** \- golden brown she-cat with white tipped tail and paws (Mother of Dewkit, Moonkit, and Rainkit)

ELDERS _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

 **BIRCHFLAME** \- orange tom with black splotches, completely blind in both eyes

 **HALFFOOT** \- dark brown tom missing his front left paw

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

Starlight shone down on a small clearing, reflecting off a small pool at the center. Cats of all different colors and sizes sat around the small pool, staring at the still water. The faces of each cat reflected off the surface, but the faces of the cats surrounding the pool were not the only faces in the pool. It showed four young cats, one as white as snow itself, another with a pelt like a burning fire, a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, and a sliver, white striped she-cat.

"Are you sure we want to trust these apprentices to help save the clans?" A brown tom glanced around the group of cats.

"Yes, Nuttail. These are the four that we have chosen." A large white tom responded. Nuttail looked at him in disbelief.

"But Blackstar! They are just apprentices!" Nuttail just stared at the large warrior until a cat from across the pool spoke up.

"Just because they are apprentices does not mean they cannot help save the clans, Nuttail. StarClan has chosen apprentices before, why not now?"

"You put too much trust in these apprentices, Firestar." Nuttail spat.

"I agree with Firestar. These apprentices are ready."

"You just agree because you were ThunderClan too, and the deputy to Firestar, Bramblestar." Nuttail continued. Bramblestar shook his head.

"Nuttail, you are the only one that disagrees with this. Right?" the rest of the cats nodded in agreement. "This is who the leaders have chosen, so you will just have to deal with it." Bramblestar meowed calmly. Nuttail huffed but did not speak again.

"Then it is settled. These cats are the chosen ones." All the cats, besides Nuttail, meowed in agreement. The cats around the pool slowly disappeared into the brush surrounding the clearing, leaving only two cats remaining. The pale ginger she-cat looked over at her mate with worried eyes.

"Firestar? Do you really think they can save the clans from something as horrible as this?" The she-cat asked.

"Yes, I do, Sandstorm. I think they can. We survived BloodClan, the destruction of the forest, and made it here to where the Clans now call home. I think they can get through this too." Firestar meowed to her, giving her a few reassuring licks. Sandstorm gave her mate a small smile.

"You were also there to help them through it all." Sandstorm scooted closer to Firestar. Firestar purred in amusement.

"They could've made it without me." Sandstorm looked like she didn't believe him.

"Are you so sure about that, oh great warrior?" Firestar couldn't help but laugh slightly at this. He gave his mate an amused smile.

"I'm sure." The two cats walked away from the pool, them too disappearing into the brush.

* * *

 **Snowcloud- I finally got it uploaded!**

 **Pinedust- Took you long enough!**

 **Snowcloud- Hey! You haven't even uploaded your story yet!**

 **Pinedust- But I uploaded first on Wattpad and I also have way more chapters done!**

 **Snowcloud- _I_ was the one who uploaded _YOUR_ story on Wattpad. You just sat back and watched!**

 **Pinedust- Oh... Good point... But my story was still uploaded first!**

 **Foxmoon- *walks in* Will you two STOP FIGHTING?! I swear i'm gonna get Firestar to come down from StarClan to claw you furbrain's to** **pieces** **. And I'm sure the rest of StarClan will help with all the** **ruckus** **you're making.**

 **Pinedust &Snowcloud- *in unison* DON'T DO THAT! WE'RE SORRY!**

 **Foxmoon- *laughs* that's one way to stop them. *walks away***

 **Snowcloud- I'm gonna go now so I don't have to deal with Foxmoon's-**

 **Pinedust- or Firestar's**

 **Snowcloud-** **wrath** **. Soooooo, Snowcloud-**

 **Pinedust- And Pinedust**

 **Pinedust &Snowcloud- *in unison*** **OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1

A cold wind from the water blew through the trees making them sway. The white snow glistened in the sunlight. The snow crunched softly under Snowpaw as she made her way to the apprentice den. She could see that Stormpaw and Sootpaw were already curled up in their nests. Sootpaw must have heard her because he lifted his head when she walked in the den.

"Sheesh, what were you and Poppystar doing? It's freezing out there!" Sootpaw's loud mew broke the silence in the apprentices' den.

"We were hunting." Snowpaw responded plainly as she walked over to her nest and lay down.

"Well, with your pelt, I'm sure it's really easy to stalk prey. No way would it see you coming. You practically ARE the snow! Well, besides the black on your ears." Sootpaw exclaimed.

Stormpaw started to stir. "Will you both shut up! I'm trying to sleep. I'm pretty sure the entire forest can hear you." Sootpaw glanced at Stormpaw before looking back at Snowpaw.

"He's just grumpy because he had to take care of the elders all day while I was training." Snowpaw just nodded as she curled up in her nest.

"Hey, Snowpaw. Are you okay?" Sootpaw asked cautiously. Stormpaw lifted his head and glared at Sootpaw.

"Sootpaw, leave her alone. She's been out hunting all day in the snow." Sootpaw opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it when Reedpaw entered the den. He walked over and curled up in his nest. Sootpaw turned towards Stormpaw and opened his mouth again to speak, but Reedpaw spoke first.

"Sootpaw, I'm going to claw your ears off if you start talking again. I could hear you from the other side of camp." Sootpaw gave Reedpaw a death glare before laying his head down and closing his eyes. Stormpaw followed Sootpaw's lead and laid his head down as well. Snowpaw looked at all the apprentices before she laying her head on her paws and closing her eyes, quickly giving into sleep.

Snowpaw opened her eyes to see she was at the edge of the forest. The sun reflected off the still lake and the leaves on the trees behind Snowpaw rustled in the wind. She walked down to the water and sat just past where the small waves couldn't reach. Snowpaw jumped at the sound of light paw steps behind her. A golden spotted she-cat was standing just beyond the bracken. Snowpaw stood up to face the incoming she-cat who was advancing towards her. The she-cat stopped a few tail-lengths away and sat down on the dry sand of the beach. The she-cat's soft gaze stayed on Snowpaw as she sat down again, facing the she-cat.

"Who are you?" Snowpaw meowed to the she-cat. "I do not know you."

"My name is Leopardstar. I was the leader of Riverclan when the four clans made the Great Journey to where you are today." The she-cat mewed. Snowpaw stared at her in shock.

"You're Leopardstar?" Snowpaw jumped to her feet. "That's so cool!" Snowpaw stopped for a second and realized, "But, why are you here? I'm not a leader or a medicine cat. I'm not even a warrior yet!" Leopardstar let out a purr of amusement as she stood up and walked over to Snowpaw. She sat down next to Snowpaw, facing the lake. Snowpaw turned around to face the same direction.

"The lake is still as beautiful as the day I left it." Leopardstar mewed, but there was sadness in her voice. She turned her head to look at Snowpaw. "But that is all going to change." The lake suddenly turned red. Snowpaw jumped back in surprise. Behind her, the trees shook and began to topple over. The wind grew violent, whipping leaves and branches past Snowpaw's face.

"Leopardstar! What's happening?" Snowpaw exclaimed. Leopardstar stayed sitting in the same position but turned her head to Snowpaw.

"This is what will become of the forest if you do not save it." Leopardstar started to fade away into the wind as she spoke.

"Leopardstar! What do you mean? Don't leave me here!" Snowpaw meowed into the wind. Leopardstar vanished completely as Snowpaw's vision started to cloud over.

Snowpaw awoke, panting. She looked around to see that the only cat left in the apprentice den was Reedpaw, who was staring at her.

"Can you please be quiet when you sleep?" Snowpaw tilted her head in confusion.

"He means to stop yowling in your sleep, Snowpaw." Stormpaw's voice sounded from behind her. She turned to see him walking into the apprentice den. "Petallight is taking me out hunting and because apparently Poppystar is really busy today, she said to take you with us." Stormpaw meowed. Snowpaw nodded, stood up, and followed Stormpaw out of the apprentice den into the morning sun.

"Watch out!" A small voice pierced the air before a small gray bundle of fur ran full force into Snowpaw's leg. She looked down to see Dewkit sitting there with fear in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you! I-" Snowpaw cut him off before he could continue on his little rant.

"Dewkit, slow down." She bent down so she could be at the same level as the small kit. "It was an accident. Just make sure you're watching where you're going. I wouldn't want you to run into Jaystorm." Dewkit's eyes grew wide as he thought about the grumpy old warrior. Snowpaw purred in amusement. "Now you go on and play with Moonkit and Rainkit, they're waiting for you." Dewkit nodded before running over to his littermates. When Dewkit reached his littermates, their mother, Honeyfur, came out of the nursery, telling them it was too cold and they need to come back inside. The kits lowered their heads as they followed Honeyfur back into the nursery.

"You coming, Snowpaw? Or are you gonna just stand there and wait for another kit to barrel into you?" Stormpaw meowed impatiently. Snowpaw rolled her eyes before walking over to where Stormpaw was standing. The two apprentices walked over to where Petallight was waiting for them by the camp entrance.

"Hey, Snowpaw! You ready to hunt?" Petallight mewed in a warm tone. Snowpaw nodded to Petallight before the warrior turned and headed out of the camp with Snowpaw and Stormpaw in tow.

The three cats walked quietly down to the edge of the calm lake. The sun reflected off the water creating an almost blinding glare as they walked down far enough that Snowpaw could see the fish swimming within the calm lake. Careful not to let her shadow fall over the water, she approached the still lake. Snowpaw, seeing a fish swimming towards her, quickly hooked her claws into the water and pulled it on to dry land, killing it with a slash of her claws.

"Nice catch, Snowpaw!" Petallight mewed around the fish in her jaws. Snowpaw let out a purr of satisfaction as she picked up the fish and followed Petallight over to where Stormpaw was crouched by the water. There was already a fish lying next to him in the snow. Before the two she-cats reached him, he quickly stuck his paw in the water, instantly pulling his paw out again with a fish hooked to his claws. He killed it and dropped it next to the one he had already caught.

"Great catch, Stormpaw!" Petallight congratulated her apprentice. He lifted his head in pride.

"Thanks, Petallight!" Stormpaw meowed proudly.

The three cats picked up their catch and started back to the camp. As they reached the entrance they heard a lot of commotion from inside the camp. Snowpaw rushed into the camp to see what was going on. She was met by a very worried looking queen rushing around camp. It was Honeyfur. Snowpaw ran over to the fresh-kill pile, dropped the fish there, and ran over to Honeyfur.

"Honeyfur! What going on?" She turned to face the apprentice, worry in her eyes.

"Dewkit, Moonkit, and Rainkit have disappeared and we can't find them!" There was desperation in the queen's voice. Around the camp, cats were running every which way, searching for the missing kits. Suddenly Poppystar's voice echoed around the camp. Snowpaw turned to see Poppystar standing on the large rock near her den.

"Rapidpelt, Mistyshade, Ripplewing, Snowpaw, you four and I will be the first search party. Winterpelt, you take Mosswhisker, Ravenheart, and Sootpaw. I will search near the WindClan border. Winterpelt, you take the border with ShadowClan. Let's go!" Poppystar gracefully jumped off the rock onto the snow-covered ground. She raced towards the camp entrance with Rapidpelt, Mistyshade, Ripplewing, and Snowpaw hot on her tail. Once the five cats exited the camp, they headed towards the WindClan border. Snowpaw sniffed the air in hopes she could catch the kits scents, but with no such luck. Ripplewing called out the kits names, getting only silence in return. The cats quickly reached the stream that marked the border with WindClan.

"You don't think they fell into the stream, do you?" Snowpaw meowed worriedly.

"I don't know Snowpaw." Poppystar turned to the other three cats. "Ripplewing, Mistyshade, go downstream and search for the kits there. Snowpaw, Rapidpelt, you two will stay with me." She ordered. Ripplewing and Mistyshade nodded in understanding and started to head downstream as the rest of the cats headed upstream. The three cats had only walked slightly upstream when Snowpaw heard a soft cry up ahead. Without waiting to ask if anyone else had heard it, Snowpaw bolted past Poppystar and Rapidpelt, searching for the source of the cry. A bundle of gray fur was hanging onto a branch in the stream.

"Dewkit!" Snowpaw ran over to the edge of the stream.

"Sn-Snowpaw! He-Help!" The kit managed to choke out before he lost his grip on the branch, disappearing under the waves.

"Dewkit!" Without hesitating, Snowpaw leapt in after Dewkit. She heard her mentor call her name before the freezing water closed over her head. Snowpaw forced her eyes open to see Dewkit floundering as he was being pulled downstream.

Snowpaw started to swim as fast as she could but the waves kept turning her over and over again. She fought the urge to breathe as she continued to make her way towards the drowning kit. She finally got close enough to grab the scruff of the gray kit who was now unmoving. Every muscle in her body told her to stop, to give up and take a breath, but she ignored it. Using what little strength she had left, Snowpaw swam as hard as she could to the surface. Her head broke the surface of the water, and she managed to take a breath before she was pulled back under. Don't give up! The voice of her mother echoed in her head. Over and over the voice told her Don't give up! Don't give up! So she didn't.

She swam. She swam as hard as she could. Her head broke the surface once more, but before she could be pulled under again, someone grabbed her scruff, pulling her towards the bank. She could see the bank was a tail length away. She felt her paws hit the sand and scrambled up the shore with the kit still in her mouth. Once she was completely out of the water, she collapsed into to the snow. After being in the frigid water, the snow didn't feel so cold.

Snowpaw lifted her head at the sound of foot steps. Mistingriver, Soaringpaw, and Rapidpelt were racing towards the three soaked cats.

"Soaringpaw, go check on Snowpaw! Rapidpelt, I need you to use your body heat to try and heat up Dewkit!" Mistingriver ordered. Rapidpelt obeyed. He took Dewkit from Snowpaw and curled up around him while Mistingriver started to look him over. Snowpaw laid her head back down onto the snow as Soaringpaw came over to her.

"Snowpaw?" Snowpaw looked up at her. Her vision was starting to get blurry. "Snowpaw, you need to stay awake. Okay?" Snowpaw nodded weakly as the medicine cat apprentice started to look her over. She could feel herself shaking from the cold as her vision started to blur more. She started to close her eyes before Soaringpaw nudged her awake again. "Snowpaw! You need to stay with me!" Her voice was getting quiet in Snowpaw's ears. Snowpaw tried to force her eyes to stay open but they won over and slowly closed. "Mistingriver! Snowpaw-" That was the last thing Snowpaw heard before drifting into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Snowpaw awoke with a shudder. She was cold, freezing even, but there was something warm pressed up against her. Snowpaw snuggled closely to the source of heat as she started to shiver violently.

"Mistingriver, she's shivering even more!" A voice mewed. There was the sound of paw steps close to Snowpaw's ear. Something cold prodded her stomach, Snowpaw tried to shrink away, and let out a whimper.

"Snowpaw? Can you hear me?" Mistingriver's calm voice meowed. Snowpaw forced one eye open to see Mistingriver's concerned gaze. "She's awake." The medicine cat said calmly. Snowpaw turned her head slightly to see the source of heat was her father, Winterpelt, curled around her. Her father looked at her with concern. Snowpaw looked back at Mistingriver.

"Mi-Mistingriver? Is-is Dewkit ok?" She asked, stuttering. Mistingriver gave her a small smile.

"Yes. He is fine. You saved his life. He would've drowned if you didn't jump in when you did. You are gonna be fine too. You caught a chill, so you'll have to stay here in the medicine cat den." Snowpaw looked around, just now noticing the familiar walls of the Medicine cat den. How did I get here? Snowpaw thought to herself. As if reading her mind, Winterpelt answered her.

"You should thank Rapidpelt after you are able to leave the medicine cat den. He's the one who carried you all the way back here after you collapsed. He and the apprentices are worried about you. Mistingriver had a hard time making them leave the medicine cat den." Snowpaw smiled at Winterpelt before laying her head back down on top of her paws and closing her eyes. The warmth from her father finally began to warm her up as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Snowcloud- Chapter 1!**

 **Pinedust- Congrats. You got 1 whole chapter. How many do I have? Like 7.**

 **Snowcloud- Ya, whatever. Be proud of me for once.**

 **Pinedust- Or what?**

 **Snowcloud- I tell Foxmoon you're being mean to me.**

 **Pinedust- DON'T TELL FOXMOON!**

 **Snowcloud- You're scared of her aren't you?**

 **Pinedust- Shut up, Snowcloud.**

 **Snowcloud- Foxmoon! Pinedust is-**

 **Pinedust- NOT DOING ANYTHING!**

 **Snowcloud- You ARE scared of her!**

 **Pinedust- I'm scared of her keeping her promise to get Firestar to claw our pelts off!**

 **Snowcloud- *purrs in amusement* I'm gonna end this for Pinedust sake so, SNOWCLOUD OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2

An almost silent wind swept across the moor, picking up the soft snow and swirling it around a small group of cats as they walked silently across the once grass plain.

"The RiverClan border is just up ahead." A silver she-cat meowed. The group of cats stalked up to the stream that represented the border between the two clans. A small orange she-cat walked forward towards the stream, watching the water move swiftly as it headed away from the lake. Her head shot up and her ears perked up at a small whimper coming from downstream.

"Swiftbreeze, did you hear that?" The small she-cat asked. Swiftbreeze came to stand by the young cat.

"Yes I did, Foxpaw" She turned back to the dark ginger tom behind her. "Alderheart, we should check it out."

Alderheart nodded to Swiftbreeze. "Lead the way." Foxpaw and Alderheart walked behind Swiftbreeze as she leads them along the stream.

"Can you see him?" Called a small voice.

"No! I don't see him anywhere!" A voice responded in a desperate tone. Two kits came into view. Both were looking at the stream with worried faces.

Foxpaw walked past the two larger cats and slowly approached the two kits. One was a beautiful golden brown she-kit, the other was a gray she-kit with brown paws. The gray kit spotted Foxpaw and squeaked in surprise. The second kit turned and also saw her. Both shrunk back with a fearful look in their eyes. Foxpaw recognized their scent instantly.

"You two are RiverClan, aren't you?" The two kits nodded.

Swiftbreeze walked up beside Foxpaw. "What are you doing so far from your camp?" The kits glanced at each other, still fearful.

"We're not going to hurt you," Foxpaw reassured them. She noticed both kits were shivering. "You two shouldn't be out here. You'll freeze." Foxpaw turned to her mentor, Swiftbreeze. "We need to take them back to RiverClan before they both freeze!" Swiftbreeze nodded. Foxpaw walked up to the kits, who tried to shrink away from her. "Don't worry, you two. We're gonna take you home. What are your names?" The kits gave each other a nervous glance before responding.

"I'm Rainkit and this is my sister, Moonkit." the gray kit meowed softly.

"Hello Rainkit, I'm Foxpaw." Rainkit mewed a soft hello as Foxpaw grabbed her by her scruff. Swiftbreeze picked up Moonkit and the five cats headed for the RiverClan camp.

* * *

The scent of RiverClan wafted into Foxpaw's nose. They had not run into a patrol yet so they had headed towards the camp. Foxpaw had never been on another clan's territory so she stuck close to her mentor. She knew that RiverClan wouldn't attack them if they had the kits with them so Foxpaw felt slightly safer, but being in enemy territory had her belly doing flips. Alderheart was ahead of the two she-cats, leading the way to the camp. Foxpaw halted at the sound of a growl coming from behind her. Several RiverClan cats emerged from a few bushes to Foxpaws left. The apprentice hid behind her mentor as the RiverClan cats approached.

"What are you doing on our terri-" The gray tom at the front of the group started.

"Mosswhisker!" Rainkit meowed. The gray tom's ears perked up at the sound of the kits meow. He noticed the small gray kit in Foxpaw's jaws and his eyes grew wide. The apprentice set the kit down in the snow, and it took off running towards the tom. Swiftbreeze set Moonkit down as well and she followed her sister over to the tom. Mosswhisker greeted both kits with a few licks on the head. He turned his attention back to the WindClan patrol.

"Where did you find them?" he asked.

"They were by the stream on our side of the border," Alderheart told the tom.

Rainkit started to prod the gray tom. "Mosswhisker, Dewkit fell in the stream and we couldn't find him!" The kit's meow was desperate.

A brown she-cat stepped past Mosswhisker and gave Rainkit a comforting lick on the head. "Dewkit is back at camp. Poppystar's patrol found him." She reassured the little kit.

Mosswhisker turned to the brown she-cat. "Hollysplash, please take the kits back to camp. Addertail, Silverfeather, and I will escort the WindClan cats back across the border." Hollysplash nodded to Mosswhisker as she let the kits climb on her back. Mosswhisker waits for her to be out of sight before turning back to the patrol.

The RiverClan cats followed the WindClan patrol and watched as they crossed the border. The WindClan cats turned when Mosswhisker yelled Alderheart's name. "Thank you for returning my kits. The whole clan was very worried about them."

"No kit deserves to freeze. It is only right to return them to their rightful clan." Alderheart meowed to the gray RiverClan warrior. Alderheart turned and started toward the WindClan camp with Foxpaw and her mentor in tow. Foxpaw turned her head and saw the RiverClan cats turn and walk away into the tall reeds of the marsh.

Once the patrol saw the tunnel leading into the WindClan camp, Foxpaw ran and dove through the tunnel. Foxpaw saw her siblings all sitting in a circle, prey sitting in front of each apprentice. She bounded over to the apprentices with an excited look on her face. Willowpaw noticed and called her name in a happy tone. Duskpaw and Sweetpaw turned their heads and also greeted their littermate.

"You won't believe what happened on patrol!" Foxpaw meowed excitedly. She sat between Duskpaw and Sweetpaw before laying down.

"What could have been that exciting in the bitter cold?" Duskpaw asked.

Foxpaw looked at her brother before replying. "Well, Alderheart, Swiftbreeze and I were patrolling the RiverClan border when I heard this noise coming from downstream. We went to investigate and we found two RiverClan kits!"

"RiverClan kits? On our territory? How'd they get across the stream?" Willowpaw asked with a tilt of her head.

Foxpaw shook her head. "I have no idea, but we went into RiverClan territory and returned the kits."

"You got to go onto Riverclan territory? Did they attack you?" Sweetpaw asked with wide eyes.

Foxpaw shook her head once more. "Nope! They almost did, but once they saw we were holding Rainkit and Moonkit-"

"The kits told you their names?" Duskpaw interrupted.

Foxpaw nodded. "Yup! The kits were super cute!"

"So wait, you went into the RiverClan camp? What's it like?" Sweetpaw asked with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Well, we didn't actually make it that far. The RiverClan patrol saw us before we got to their camp." Foxpaw answered her sister. "I think we got pretty close though."

"Wait, you actually wanted to go to their camp?" Duskpaw asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not? It seems pretty cool!" Foxpaw meowed.

"If you say so."

"What's up with you? Why are you so grumpy?"

"Poppywing's making him sort herbs all day again," Sweetpaw replied.

"Yeah, and I want to go out and collect herbs so I can be out of camp for once," Duskpaw said, irritated. "I don't know why she keeps restricting me to camp, but I don't like it!"

"Maybe she'll let you out tomorrow." Foxpaw meowed, trying to cheer her brother up.

"Maybe, but I doubt it." The apprentices finished eating their prey in silence until Swiftbreeze and Pebblewhisker came over to collect their apprentices.

"Pebblewhisker suggested we take the two of you out hunting. With leafbare here, we need more hunting patrols to catch prey." Swiftbreeze meowed to Foxpaw and Willowpaw. The two apprentices quickly got up, excited to go hunting.

"Hey, Foxpaw! Race you out of camp!" Willowpaw said to her sister and took off towards the camp entrance. This caught Foxpaw off guard, but she quickly put on speed and was soon on her sister's tail. "I'm gonna win!" Willowpaw taunted Foxpaw.

"I don't think so!" Foxpaw meowed loudly as she flew past her sister. Foxpaw looked back at her sister and saw their mentors hot on their tails. "Willowpaw, our mentors are right behind you!" Willowpaw looked back, and seeing her mentor behind her she put on a burst of speed, catching up to Foxpaw. The four cats ran another few tail lengths before coming to a sudden halt. All four stood panting for a few minutes.

"That..was fun." Willowpaw meowed between pants.

"Yes, it was, but now we need to focus on hunting. Does either of you remember how to stalk rabbits?" Pebblewhisker asked the two apprentices. Both apprentices nodded and crouched, treading quietly as they each stalked pretend rabbits.

"Very good! Now, let's start hunting." Swiftbreeze praised the apprentices as she and Pebblewhisker started walking again. Foxpaw and Willowpaw followed their mentors, their eyes and ears open for any signs of prey. Willowpaw accidentally rustled a small bush as she walked past it. A small starling flew out from behind the bush, startled. Without hesitating Willowpaw leaped into the air, slashing at the bird. She caught it by the wing and pulled it down, pinning it. The starling squawked a few times, alerting any nearby prey before Willowpaw killed it with a clean bite to the back of its neck.

"Nice catch!" Pebblewhisker praised her apprentice.

"Thanks!" Willowpaw meowed in excitement, happy that she pleased her mentor. She buried the starling to collect it later. The apprentices and their mentors continued walking. Foxpaw scanned the moor, searching for any prey, and spotted a field mouse nibbling on some berries. She crouched down and stalked the mouse, her steps light despite the snow. When she was less than a tail length away from the mouse she pounced, landing on it and killing it.

"Great catch, and you've got that hunter's crouch down pretty well!" Swiftbreeze said to Foxpaw, who was already burying her catch for later.

The four cats returned to camp around sun-high, Foxpaw carrying two mice and a rabbit and Willowpaw carrying her starling and another mouse. "Nice hunting, you four!" Alderheart exclaimed as the two apprentices headed towards the fresh-kill pile with their prey.

"Thanks, but it was all their work," Pebblewhisker meowed, flicking her tail towards Foxpaw and Willowpaw. "They're the ones who caught everything."

"Well then, nice job you two! You're already proving that you're great hunters." Alderheart praised the two apprentices as they returned to their mentors.

"Thanks!" They meowed in unison, both excited at pleasing the deputy.

"Why don't you two go rest for awhile? You've both had a long day." Swiftbreeze suggested to the apprentices. Foxpaw and her sister walked side by side towards the apprentice den. They entered and walked over towards their nests, which were right next to each other. Foxpaw laid down, exhaustion washing over her, and quickly fell asleep.

Foxpaw opened her eyes to see she was sitting in the middle of the moor. The lake in the distance had the bright sun reflecting off of it. A soft breeze ruffled her fur as she watched the snow around her get swirled around in the wind. Foxpaw turned her head at the sound of snow being crunched under a cat's paws. She saw a black and white tom walking across the moor towards her. Foxpaw jumped to her feet at the newcomer, getting ready to defend herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Foxpaw." The tom meowed. How does he know my name? Foxpaw thought. The tom came and sat down next to Foxpaw, facing towards the lake. Foxpaw hesitantly sat down beside the strange cat but kept her eye on him.

"Who are you?" Foxpaw finally asked. The black and white cat turned his head towards the apprentice.

"My name is Tallstar."

Foxpaw's eyes widened. "Tallstar? The Tallstar? The one who lead WindClan on the Great Journey?" Foxpaw meowed with wide eyes.

Tallstar purred in amusement. "Yes. That would be me."

Foxpaw jumped to her feet. "That's so cool! Wait. Why are you here? Did I do something wrong? Am I dead?" Foxpaw's ears flattened to her head at the thought of being dead. Is this what it feels like to be in StarClan?

Tallstar shook his head. "You're not dead, and haven't done anything wrong either."

Foxpaw tilted her head in confusion. "Then why are you here?" Foxpaw jumped in surprise as the wind around her picked up, blowing snow everywhere and making it almost impossible to see. "Tallstar? What's happening?" Foxpaw meowed, panicked. Foxpaw could see the lake in the distance, but as she watched the edges of the lake turned a crimson color, spreading across the lake until the whole lake was blood red. Foxpaw looked around, unable to see Tallstar. She called his name several times, to no avail.

Finally, some snow cleared and she could see Tallstar sitting among the snow on the moor, looking at the terrified apprentice. "You need to help save the forest, Foxpaw, otherwise this is what will become of it." Once he finished speaking, he started to fade. Foxpaw started to run towards the fading cat but he was gone by the time she reached him. The snow, once again, blinded her. Her fear was taking over as she called Tallstar's name, begging him to come back.

"Foxpaw!" Foxpaw's eyes snapped open to see Sweetpaw standing over her. Duskpaw and Willowpaw stood behind her, worry consuming their faces. "Foxpaw? Are you ok?" Sweetpaw asked desperately.

Foxpaw looked at her sister. "I-I'm fine. Why?" She finally told her.

"Why?!" Duskpaw meowed in a loud tone. "Foxpaw, you were yowling in your sleep, flailing around like you were drowning, and calling someone's name." Foxpaw looked at her brother in disbelief. I was flailing? Yowling in my sleep? No wonder they look worried.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." Foxpaw told them as she stood up and shook herself. Her littermates didn't look convinced. "Guys, I said I'm fine. Your mentors are probably waiting for you or something." Foxpaw meowed, annoyed. Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Let's go, guys. She said she's fine. If she needs something, she'll tell us." Duskpaw said to his sisters. "Won't you?" Duskpaw meowed, looking to Foxpaw. She nodded in response. One by one, each apprentice left, leaving Foxpaw alone in her nest. She couldn't get her dream out of her head. What did Tallstar mean by 'help save the forest'? She decided to ask Poppywing and headed out of the apprentice den over to the medicine cat den. She found Duskpaw sorting herbs and behind him, Poppywing was pulling a thorn out of Mintfoot's paw. Poppywing pulled the thorn out and sent Mintfoot on her way. Mintfoot greeted Foxpaw as she exited the den, catching Duskpaw's and Poppywing's attention.

"Hi, Foxpaw. Can I help you with anything?" Poppywing asked, her soft meow calming Foxpaw slightly.

"Ye-yeah. I had a dream earlier and…" She sent a nervous glance towards Duskpaw who nodded to her and walked out of the den. She mouthed a thank you to him as he passed. Once he was out of the den, Foxpaw continued. "The dream felt really real. I know some dreams are, but a cat named Tallstar came to me and told me to 'help save the forest'. I don't know what he meant." Poppywing looked puzzled.

"That's interesting. Was he a black and white tom?" Foxpaw nodded.

"Yes. He said he was the one who made the Great Journey. But why would he come to me? I've been an apprentice not even a moon!" Foxpaw exclaimed

"StarClan has chosen apprentices before for prophecies," Poppywing told her. Foxpaw's eyes grew wide.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Foxpaw asked, feeling slightly scared. Why would StarClan choose me for a prophecy?

Poppywing gave the nervous apprentice a warm look. "It's nothing to be afraid of." She comforted the apprentice. "Was that all that happened?"

"No. We were sitting on the moor, and the lake turned a crimson red, almost like blood, and the wind blew snow all around us." Foxpaw meowed to the medicine cat.

"Hmmm, let me think for a while and I'll tell you if I figure anything out. In the meantime, try not to worry too much." Poppywing meowed. "You can come back in now, Duskpaw!" She meowed to her apprentice, who came in a few moments later.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Duskpaw asked his sister as she walked by, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later," Foxpaw whispered to her brother and headed out of the medicine cat den. She found her mentor and walked over to her.

"Hi, Foxpaw! What can I do for you?" Swiftbreeze greeted her apprentice.

"I was just wondering if we could go hunting again, or maybe do battle training," Foxpaw asked her mentor eagerly.

"Not today Foxpaw. You've done a lot of work already."

"Ok." Foxpaw meowed, disappointed.

Seeing her apprentice's disappointed look, Swiftbreeze meowed, "Maybe we can do battle training with Willowpaw and Sweetpaw tomorrow."

"Sure!" Said Foxpaw, her spirits raised. She walked away from her mentor and ran right into her Duskpaw, who was heading towards the camp entrance.

"Hey! Watch it! Oh, it's you, Foxpaw." Duskpaw said, taking a minute to recognize his sister.

"Sorry, Duskpaw. Where are you going? Is Poppywing letting you out of camp?"

"Yeah. She finally said I can go collect herbs, but only the ones I'm sure I know. Wanna come with?" Duskpaw asked his littermate.

"Sure! Just let me make sure it's ok with Swiftbreeze." Foxpaw meowed to him.

"You two can go ahead. Just be careful!" Swiftbreeze meowed, obviously having overheard their conversation.

"Thanks, Swiftbreeze!" Foxpaw meowed as she and Duskpaw walked towards the camp entrance. They walked across the moor in silence for a few minutes, Duskpaw looking around for any familiar herbs. Finally, he turned to Foxpaw.

"What's going on? What were you and Poppywing discussing earlier?" He meowed, curious.

"Just about that bad dream. I was hoping she could give me something to help me sleep better." She lied to him, thinking that she shouldn't tell him the truth yet, if at all.

"Oh, ok. Are you sure that's it?" Duskpaw asked, looking concerned again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Foxpaw meowed, hoping her story was convincing enough.

"Ok. If anything's wrong you can tell me." Duskpaw meowed.

"Ok. Thanks." Foxpaw meowed and looked forward again.

* * *

Foxpaw followed behind Duskpaw with a mouth full of several herbs wrapped in a leaf towards the medicine cat den. She set the herbs down as Duskpaw did the same with his bundle. Poppywing walked over to them and inspected the herbs laying at their paws.

"Great job, Duskpaw! You did a really good job." She turned to Foxpaw with a grateful look. "Thank you for helping him, Foxpaw."

"You're welcome, Poppywing," Foxpaw told her before she motioned to her to leave. She nodded her head and started towards the apprentice den. Willowpaw and Sweetpaw were sitting in front of the den, both rambling on about something that had happened when she went with Duskpaw.

"Hey, Foxpaw! How was your little adventure with Duskpaw?" Willowpaw asked.

Foxpaw went and sat between her sisters. "It was actually kind of fun. All the snow makes the moor really pretty. All of it was shimmering in the sun. Duskpaw had to pull me out of my own head." Foxpaw meowed.

Sweetpaw playfully nudged Foxpaw. "That's not news, you getting lost in your own head is normal."

"It is, is it?" Foxpaw meowed tauntingly.

Sweetpaw nodded. "Yup. All the time. Your head is always in the clouds." Willowpaw purred in amusement at Sweetpaw's remark.

"Don't make me claw your ears off too, Willowpaw." Foxpaw turned to Willowpaw annoyed. Willowpaw just scooted backward slightly. Foxpaw turned back to Sweetpaw.

"You know, for having the name Sweetpaw, you aren't always so sweet." Foxpaw taunted.

"Well, your name fits you just fine, Foxpaw." Sweetpaw shot back.

"What's going on over here?" All three apprentices turn to see Swiftbreeze.

"Nothing, Swiftbreeze. Sweetpaw is just getting some good talking to from Foxpaw." Willowpaw reports calmly.

"Willowpaw!" Sweetpaw yowled. Willowpaw just sat contently as Sweetpaw very noticeably became embarrassed. Foxpaw clamped her jaw shut to keep from yowling in laughter. It looked as if Swiftbreeze was doing the same.

"You four enjoying yourselves?" Foxpaw turned to see a brown tabby tom walking toward the small group of cats.

"We are indeed, Crowstar." Swiftbreeze meowed to him.

Crowstar nodded then turned his attention to the apprentices. "Foxpaw, can I speak with you for a moment?" Foxpaw slowly nodded and followed her leader over to the tallrock where Crowstar sat down. "Poppywing told me that you had a vision from StarClan. Can you tell what it was about?"

Foxpaw nodded before telling him what happened in her vision.

"The lake turned red?" Crowstar's eyes widened slightly.

Foxpaw nodded. "Yes. And I think I, um, smelled blood." She said, trying not to look frightened. Crowstar must have noticed because he placed the tip of his tail on her shoulder.

"Don't be scared, Foxpaw. It's in the paws of StarClan."

Foxpaw looked at her leader with a grateful gaze. "Thank you, Crowstar."

* * *

 **Snowcloud-Oh look! It's chapter 2!**

 **Pinedust- It only took an eternity!**

 **Snowcloud- OH SHUT UP, PINEDUST!**

 **Pinedust- What? I'm only pointing out a fact!**

 **Snowcloud- A fact I already knew and didn't need reminding of!**

 **Pinedust- I'm pretty sure you needed to be reminded.**

 **Snowcloud- I'm gonna end this here so I can go claw Pinedust's ears off. SNOWCLOUD OUT! (attacks Pinedust as the screen goes black)**


	4. Chapter 3

Shimmering snow covered the ground like a white blanket. The sun bounced off the snow sitting on the leaves of the forest trees. The snow suddenly was kicked up into a white cloud as a small tortoiseshell she-cat ran at full speed through the frozen forest. The she-cat didn't stop or slow down as she jumped over snow-covered logs and branches. Jumping and weaving around bushes, the she-cat finally reached her destination and slowed down but didn't stop as she squeezed through the small camp entrance.

"Icestar! Rogues attacked our patrol! They're outnumbered!" The small she-cat yowled. The pure white leader turned to the she-cat.

"Swifttail, Nutfoot, Frozenshadow, Petalnose, Darkpelt, Lilypaw and Rockpaw, are with me. Pinepaw, show us the way." The apprentice nodded as she led the cats to her battling clan mates. It didn't take long before the battling cats came into view. Icestar let out a loud cry as she raced down the slope with her clanmates. Without slowing down, Pinepaw jumped right back into the battle. She ran over to her mentor, Hawktail, and pulled a rogue off of his back, throwing it to the ground. The rogue got up again and lunged towards her. At the last second, Pinepaw jumped out of the way, quickly spinning around and pouncing on the rogue. She dug her claws into his back and he yowled in pain as he tried to shake her off. She bit down on the back of the rogues neck causing him to, once again, yowl in pain. He threw Pinepaw off of his back and turned to pounce at her, but before he could, a blur of black knocked into the rogue, sending it tumbling away. The rogue, instead of attacking again, ran into the brush. Pinepaw looked around to see the other rogues fleeing as well. Then she saw it. Graystream was laying on her side, a puddle forming around the gray she-cat.

"Graystream!" Pinepaw yelled as she ran over to the unmoving warrior. This caught the attention of the rest of her clanmates who rushed over to their fallen friend. Pinepaw nudged her lightly as everyone gathered around her. Pinepaw looked up at her mentor. "Is she-" Her mentor came over to stand beside his apprentice.

"She's dead." Pinepaw's eyes grew wide. She looked over to Darkpelt who had a horrified look on his face. He walked over to his mate and laid down next to her.

"No, no, no no…" He looked at his mate with sad eyes. He was trembling. Icestar walked over to where Darkpelt lay and sat next to him.

"She walks with StarClan now." Icestar meows in a saddened tone. Darkpelt looked up at his leader.

"They killed her. They killed them." Darkpelt said with a heartbroken meow. Icestar stared at him, confused.

"Who is them?" Pinepaw asked cautiously. Darkpelt glanced at the tortoiseshell apprentice. His eyes were filled with both anger and sadness.

"She was carrying my kits." A shocked look spread around the group.

"If she was carrying kits, why was she out here?" Icestar asked, still surprised. Darkpelt looked back at his unmoving mate.

"She just found out this morning. She didn't want to tell anyone yet so when she was called for patrol, she went." He looked back at Icestar. "I shouldn't of let her go! I should have told her to stay! She didn't have to die!"

"Darkpelt, you knew better than anyone that she was stubborn. She would have gone on the patrol whether you wanted her to or not." Icestar sounded like she was talking to a small kit. Her tone was soft like a mother. Then Pinepaw remembered that Icestar once had kits. Both kits froze in the bitter cold of the winter many moons before Pinepaw was even born. Icestar's gentle voice brought Pinepaw back to the present.

"Nutfoot, Swifttail, please carefully carry Graystream back to camp. We will grieve for her there." The two warriors nodded to their leader and carefully picked up their dead clanmate. They carried her almost the way back to camp behind Icestar and Pinepaw, who was walking beside her. Petalnose was behind Nutfoot and Swifttail, helping Darkpelt who was still grieving over his mate.

When they reached the camp entrance, Icestar entered first, followed by Pinepaw and the warriors carrying her clanmate. Cinderpool quickly ran over to the group of cats.

"Is anyone hurt?" she meowed. Right as she finished speaking, Nutfoot and Swifttail came into view of the young medicine cat. "Graystream!" The medicine cat meowed as she ran over to her. Nuttail and Swifttail gently laid the gray warrior on the ground.

Cats from all over camp started to walk over, wondering what the all the commotion was about. One by one, each cat in the camp realized what was going on. Nightfog pushed his way through the cats to reach the middle. His face fell when he saw who it was lying motionless on the snowy ground. The black warrior slowly approached his unmoving mother. Cinderpool looked over at her brother as he approached.

"What happened to her?"

Icestar stepped towards the warrior. His midnight blue eyes met hers. "She died protecting her clan. She was a loyal warrior. She walks with StarClan now, and she will watch over you and all of us." Icestar meowed in a soft tone. She turned to Nutfoot and Swifttail. "Bring Graystream to the middle of camp so we all can grieve together." The warriors nodded, but before they could move her, Nightfog spoke.

"Can I help move her?"

Nutfoot nodded and stepped away from the gray she-cat. The black cat helped carry his mother to the center of the clearing. Pinepaw followed behind them with her head hanging. She had been close with Graystream.

Suddenly, several cats came through the camp entrance. Pinepaw guessed it was the hunting patrol seeing that they all held prey in their jaws. Softpaw appeared from behind Stonepelt, and when she saw who was lying motionless on the ground, the prey dropped from her mouth onto the snow covered ground.

The dark brown apprentice walked slowly over to her dead mentor. Her eyes were wide in confusion and sadness. She sat down next to her mentor but turned back to the rest of the cats behind her.

"Wh-what happened to her?" she mewed. You could hear the sadness in her voice. Pinepaw walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"The patrol was attacked by a band of rogues. They outnumbered us. She…" Pinepaw couldn't bring herself to tell her sister how exactly her mentor died.

Softpaw laid down next to Graystream and pressed her nose into the gray warrior's fur. Cats all around Pinepaw started to come up to Graystream as she laid next to her sister.

Pinepaw laid there for awhile before getting up and quietly walking to the apprentice den. Most cats had already gone back to their dens, but Darkpelt, Nightfog, Cinderpool, and Softpaw were still laying next to Graystream when Pinepaw got up. Softpaw soon followed her sister to the apprentice den, careful not to step on the other apprentices, and laid next to her.

"Who's gonna train me now?" Softpaw mewed softly. Pinepaw looked over at her sister.

"Icestar will probably announce your new mentor tomorrow," Pinepaw told her. She looked sadly at her sister.

"But I wanted Graystream to train me!"

"She wouldn't have been able to train you anyway." Softpaw tilted her head in confusion. Pinepaw realized her sister didn't know Graystream was carrying kits.

"Why wouldn't Graystream been able to train her?" It was Lilypaw white spoke. Pinepaw looked over at Lilypaw, then back at her sister and sighed.

"Graystream… She was expecting kits." Pinepaw mewed sadly. Rockpaw's head shot up and his surprised face matched Lilypaw's and Softpaw's expressions.

"She was expecting kits? When did she find out? Why did she on patrol? Wh-" Pinepaw interrupted Softpaw before she could continue.

"She found out this morning. She went on patrol because no one knew, and she didn't want to tell anyone yet. And you should know, Graystream would never say no to being on a patrol or a hunting party." Pinepaw explained. Softpaw nodded slowly in agreement.

"She always loved being out in the forest." Softpaw mewed in no more than a whisper as she laid her head on her paws. The other apprentices also put their heads on their paws and closed their eyes. Pinepaw glanced around at the apprentices before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Pinepaw opened her eyes to see she was sitting on the very edge of the forest. Pure white snow covered the ground and the trees beside Pinepaw. The lake was shimmering in the sunlight making it almost blinding to look at. Pinepaw stood and enjoyed the view of the beautiful scenery before her, ignore the itching question of how she got there. She turned her head at the sound of paw steps behind her. An orange tom came to sit beside her. His pelt looked like it could be on fire as the wind ruffled his fur. Neither of them spoke as they watched the sun travel it's way slowly across the sky.

"Who are you?" Pinepaw finally asked.

Without looking at her, the tom replied. "My name is Firestar. You probably have heard a story or two about me." Pinepaw's eyes widened. _Wait, Firestar? The Firestar that lead all four clans across the mountains during the Great Journey? No, no way._

"Why are you here?" Pinepaw asked, hesitantly. Firestar looked at the tortoiseshell apprentice and gave her a soft look.

"I'm here with a message. You must help save the clans."

Pinepaw tilted her head in confusion. "Save them from what?"

Firestar's soft gaze turned into a mixture of sadness and fear. "This." As if on command, the wind picked up, blowing snow every which way. Pinepaw looked around in fear as the wind continued to pick up, but that's not what caught her eye. She watched as the lake turned to a blood red color, overflowing its banks and rising. Instead of running away like her mind told her to, she crept forward towards the crimson lake. It had stopped rising but the scent of blood filled the air. _Blood. The lake has turned to blood!_ Pinepaw thought to herself. Fear started to creep inside her, and every instinct told her to run and hide, but she ignored them and walked back to where Firestar sat in the raging wind and snow, his bright orange pelt standing out against the white snow.

"What's going to happen to the forest? Why is the lake blood?" So many questions ran through her mind, so many needed answers, but she did not get them.

"Find the other three. One cat from each clan must help save the forest." Was all he said before fading away into the white blizzard that had become of the quiet day. Pinepaw called his name, but there was no answer. She watched as her vision began to darken and in a few heartbeats, there was nothing. Just darkness.

Pinepaw awoke to someone prodding her shoulder softly. She slowly opened her eyes to see her mentor standing in front of her.

"Hey, sleepy-head. We're going on dawn patrol and we're about to leave, so hurry and get up." Hawktail told her before turning and walking out of the den. Pinepaw stood up and followed her mentor over to the entrance where Stonepelt and Swifttail were waiting for them. The three cats followed their deputy, Swifttail, out of the entrance to the camp into the forest.

"We're gonna go patrol the WindClan border first. That is where the rogues were last seen. We need to make sure they are gone and not coming back." Swifttail informed the patrol. They all nodded in understanding as they walked through the white forest. Pinepaw couldn't get her vision out of her head. _Why would StarClan send me a vision? What can I do to save the clans?_ Pinepaw thought to herself.

Snow still clung to the branches of the trees, making them sparkle in the sun that was barely peeking out of the clouds. Pinepaw could feel the freezing snow under her paws as she walked behind Stonepelt. Pinepaw suddenly stopped and let out a deep growl as she smelled a familiar scent. The rest of the patrol must have smelled it too because they also stopped. Rogues started to creep out of the bushes surrounding the ThunderClan cats.

"Look what we have here." A rogue from behind Pinepaw meowed deeply. "Seems the _ThunderClan_ cats have come back for another go." He sneered, meowing the word ThunderClan in disgust.

"Why have you not left our territory?" Swifttail demanded. The rogue turned his attention to Swifttail.

"Why would we leave if there's plenty of prey?" He meowed tauntingly. Stonepelt growled at the rogue.

"This is our territory, therefore, our prey!" Hawktail argued. The rogue stepped towards Hawktail, flattening his ears to his head.

"There is plenty of prey! You don't need it all! My cats need to eat too!"

"So you kill my clanmate to do it?!" Pinepaw growled to the leader. The rogue's ears went up and he tilted his head in confusion.

"A cat was killed?" A black tom, sitting behind the larger rogue, asked in surprise. Pinepaw looked at him, puzzled. _The rogue didn't know one of the other rogues had killed Graystream?_

"Yes. And not only is she dead, so are the kits she was carrying." Swifttail snapped at the rogue. The rogue suddenly looked angered, but not at the ThunderClan cats; he looked angrily at the other rogues.

"Who is responsible for the death of their clanmate?" He demanded.

"It was me." A gray tom stepped forward. "That dumb clan cat deserved to die. Along with her stupid clan mates!" The rogue snarled. "We need prey to feed all of us, and these selfish cats are keeping it all to themselves." The black rogue looked at him in surprise then once again, in anger.

"Just because we need prey does not mean we _kill_ other cats for it!" He yelled, but the gray tom did not back down. He lunged at the black rogue with a snarl but before he could reach him, a large brown tom grabbed him by his scruff, hauling him back into the bushes as he struggled to free himself until they were both out of site. The patrol turned back to the black tom. He dipped his head towards the patrol.

"Rock will get the punishment he deserves. I apologize for your clanmate. We did not want to harm anyone, we just came here food. We will leave you territory. Please tell your clan that we are extremely sorry." He motioned for the rest of the rogues to follow him.

"We will accompany you to the border," Swifttail told him. The rogue nodded.

"I understand." That's all he said before leading his band towards the border.

* * *

After the patrol escorted the rogues to the border, the band calmly walked away from clan territory. The black tom, whose name was Shade, meowed one last apology for Graystream before joining his rogues, who quickly disappeared over the small hill leading out of the forest.

When the ThunderClan patrol returned to camp, Swifttail and Stonepelt went to inform Icestar the details about what had happened during the run-in with the rogues while Pinepaw followed her mentor over to the fresh-kill pile. Pinepaw picked a mouse off the top of the pile and walked over to where her sister was lying next to the apprentice den.

"Hey, Softpaw!" Pinepaw mumbled around the mouse in her jaws. Softpaw looked up from her vole and looked happily at her sister. Pinepaw dropped the mouse at her feet. "Can I eat with you?" she asked. Softpaw motioned with her tail for her sister to join her. Pinepaw picked up the mouse once more and laid next to Softpaw. She bit into the mouse as Softpaw took another bite of her vole.

The two apprentices talked for awhile before they heard Icestar's voice ring through the clearing. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High-rock for a clan meeting." Pinepaw glanced at her sister before walking over to the gathered cats, Softpaw in tow.

Swifttail sat at the bottom of High-rock, watching as cats gathered around, waiting for their leader to speak. Pinepaw looked around at the gathered cats and could see the sadness from Graystream's death was still in each cat. Pinepaw looked back towards Icestar as she began to speak. Pinepaw and Softpaw already knew what this meeting was about. Pinepaw had told her sister about the run in with the rogues while they ate.

"The dawn patrol found the rogues still on our territory." Growls were heard throughout the clearing. "But they are no longer on land. Swifttail, Stonepelt, Hawktail, and Pinepaw watched them cross the border."

"How did they chase all the rogues off our territory?" Petalnose meowed to Icestar.

"The rogues left willingly." Icestar stated. There was a few confused and surprised gasps heard from the gathered cats.

"Why?" Petalnose asked in confusion. Icestar looked at Petalnose, them back at the whole clan.

"They said that they were sorry about Graystream. The claimed to not know she was killed."

Darkpelt stood up and yowled, "Didn't know? Her death was not an accident! A rogue purposely made a killing blow!"

"The rogue who killed her, according to the rogue leader, will be punished. They claim to not want any harm. I don't know if I believe them or not, but we do know that, for now, they are off our territory. We will check during patrols that they have not returned." Icestar then became silent for a second before speaking again.

"We do have one more thing to do before ending this meeting. Softpaw," She looked over towards the apprentice. "Please step forward." Softpaw did as she was told and stepped towards High-rock. "We all grieve for your mentor who now walks in StarClan, but you will need a new mentor so you can finish your training. Rosesong," The silver and white tabby walked over to Softpaw. "She will be your new mentor." She turned to the she-cat. "This will be your first apprentice. I trust you will pass down everything you have learned from Darkpelt to your new apprentice and teach her the warrior code." Rosesong touched noses with Softpaw and gave her a reassuring smile. She meowed something to Softpaw, quiet enough so that no one, but Softpaw, could hear her.

Icestar then called the end of the meeting and the group of cats started to separate. Softpaw walked back over to her sister and sat down. Before either of them could speak, Hawktail walked over to the two apprentices.

"Hello, Softpaw." He greeted. "Pinepaw and I are gonna do battle training. Rosesong has to speak to Icestar about something, and asked me to take you with us. She will join us after she is done." Hawktail explained. Softpaw nodded and the apprentices followed the ginger tom out of the camp entrance.

* * *

"Pinepaw, remember to jump where I am going to be, and not where I already am, otherwise, you're probably gonna end up on your face again." Pinepaw stood up from where she had fallen and faced her mentor once again. Her mind kept going back to the vision, making hard to focus on even something as fun and interesting as battle training.

"Can I try?" Softpaw asked. Hawktail looked over at her and nodded.

"Sure."

Pinepaw moved out of the way as Softpaw got into a crouched position. Right as she pushed off of the ground, Hawktail moved to the side, but Softpaw had jumped at where he was going. She ended up pouncing right on top of him and then sending him sprawling backwards. Hawktail stood up and faced her. "That was great, Softpaw!" Hawktail told her.

"Yes, that was amazing!" The three cats turned to see Rosesong sitting at the edge of the clearing. Softpaw beamed at the praise from the warriors.

"Can I try again? I think I got it now."

Hawktail turned his head to look at his apprentice. "Of course!"

Pinepaw crouch down and looked carefully then quickly pounced, this time landing on her mentor who, for the second time, went tumbling backwards.

"Did I do it right?" Pinepaw asked anxiously. Hawktail faced his apprentice and nodded happily.

"You did great, Pinepaw. I think watching Softpaw do it really helped you." He told her. Pinepaw walked over to her sister and passionately licked her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, Pinepaw."

"We should train together more often!" Pinepaw meowed, excitedly.

"We'll see about that." Hawktail meowed to the two happy apprentices.

The two mentors continued to teach their enthusiastic young apprentices until Rosesong called it a day and said that they'd had enough training. The four cats headed back to camp where they were greeted by a full fresh-kill pile. The two apprentices looked at their mentors who nodded to them. Pinepaw and her sister bounded over to the pile and started to pick through it. Pinepaw picked up a nice looking vole and walked over the small overhang by the apprentice den, Softpaw right behind her with a mouse in jaws. Pinepaw dropped the vole at her feet and laid down on the white snow, the cold soaking through her thin pelt. She tried to ignore the bitter cold as she bit down into the juicy vole. She licked her lips, satisfied by the warmth of the vole, and continued eating. She glanced at her sister, who was devouring her mouse. They were soon joined by Lilypaw and Rockpaw, who had just come back from patrol. "Guess what we saw?" Meowed Lilypaw excitedly.

"What'd you see?" Softpaw asked. Rockpaw answered her.

"We saw an eagle!" He meowed, equally as excited as Lilypaw.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Softpaw and Pinepaw at the same time.

"Yeah! It was really high! We almost didn't see it!" Lilypaw meowed. "Brambleshade pointed it out to us!"

"Was it big?" Softpaw asked.

"It was huge! I've never seen any bird so big!"

"That's so cool!" Pinepaw meowed, excited. "I wish I could of seen it. That would of been so cool!"

Softpaw nodded her head. "Maybe we'll see it later if we go out hunting!"

Before Pinepaw could respond, Hawktail approached the apprentices. "Pinepaw, may I speak to you?" He turned to Softpaw. "Rosesong should be speaking to you soon." The two apprentices nodded, and Pinepaw followed her mentor out of the camp. They stopped a few fox lengths outside and sat down. "Pinepaw, I have been speaking with Icestar, and she and I both agree that it is time for you and your sister to become warriors." The young she-cat bounced around in excitement at her mentor's words. "Your warrior's assessment will be tomorrow. Till then, go have a little fun with your sister." Pinepaw practically bounced over to her sister who was beaming at her mentor who was sitting in front of her. Rosesong stood up and started toward the fresh kill pike as Pinepaw approached. When Softpaw saw her sister, she ran over playfully pounced on her. They both rolled a bit before Pinepaw got to her feet.

Softpaw stood up beside her. "We're gonna be warriors!" She yowled excitedly.

"I wonder what my name's gonna be!" Pinedust meows, trying to contain her excitement and failing.

"Pine _leaf_ , Pine _breeze_ , Pine _needle_? I don't know. They all sound amazing!"

"Soft _gaze_ sounds cool!"

"Yeah, guess we'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out." Softpaw meows as she sits next to her sister.

"Yep," Pinepaw meows, "We'll just have to wait."

Softpaw's gaze saddened slightly. "I wish Greystream could be here though. It just doesn't seem fair that I get to be a warrior right after she died."

Pinepaw laid her tail on her sister's shoulder. "Greystream would be so proud of you. I know she is right now. She'll watch as you take your warrior name from StarClan, cheering your name just like she would if she was right next to you."

Softpaw looked at her sister with gratitude. "Thank you, Pinepaw. You make this so much easier."

Pinepaw gently nudged Softpaw. "You're welcome."

* * *

 **Snowcloud- Chapter 3! yay... That took way longer than it should have to upload 2 and 3...**

 **Pinedust- Well, you got it uploaded. That's the most you can do.**

 **Snowcloud- Yeah, I just feel bad about taking so long...**

 **Pinedust- You're fine. Just don't take this long for chapter 4 and you'll be good.**

 **Snowcloud- (rolls eyes) Yeah, Thanks Pinedust...**

 **Pinedust- I saw that eye roll! Don't get sassy with me!**

 **Snowcloud- (sticks tongue at Pinedust)**

 **Pinedust- I give up with you... (walks away)**

 **Snowcloud- Well, that was boring. I'm not gonna waste your time so, SN-**

 **Flurrykit- (comes running over) CAN I DO IT?!**

 **Snowcloud- Sure, go ahead.**

 **Flurrykit- FLURRYKIT AND SNOWCLOUD OUT!**


End file.
